


Lazy Birthday Mornings

by kitkatt0430



Series: SnowBarry Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, here have some fluff, it's Caitlin's birthday, kitchen disasters, lots of fluff, snuggling and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Caitlin wakes up to the sound of the fire alarm.  But everything's fine.  Iris was just trying to make her breakfast.  (How was Barry too slow to stop her, anyway?)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Series: SnowBarry Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Snowbarry Week 2019





	Lazy Birthday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For Snowbarry week Free Day prompt

Caitlin wakes up to the sound of the fire alarm going off in the hallway. She sits up, groggy and confused, but understanding filters in right as the alarm cuts off and she gets the slightest whiff of something burning.

Now very awake, Caitlin registers that she's alone in the middle of a very big bed, one where she usually wakes up sandwiched between Barry and Iris. But if they're not in bed with her... Caitlin has a suspicion as to what set off the fire alarm. She's about to scoot over to the side of the bed in order to get out, when the door pops open and Barry appears. He's clad just in his boxers, giving Caitlin a rather lovely view of the rest of him.

"Sorry about the alarm," he tells her. "Didn't get to Iris in time to stop her from cooking."

"I was trying to make banana waffles," Iris complained, coming up behind Barry and ducking under his arm. "Nothing complicated or hard to make. Just spray the waffle iron, pour in the batter, close the waffle iron, and wait for the green light to come back on. Waffle slides right out onto the plate."

"So then what burned?" Caitlin asked.

"We... we need an electrician to come by tomorrow," Barry hedged.

"I forgot which outlet in the kitchen was cursed and the waffle iron burned out. It no longer makes waffles," Iris was shucking off her pajamas and getting dressed in jeans and a comfy sweater.

"I could..." Barry started to say.

But Iris cut him off. "Nope. I will run over to the donut shop that makes the kolaches we all like so much. I will bring them back. I will successfully serve breakfast in bed." She gave Barry a sharp look and he just raised his hands palms out while failing badly to hide an amused smile.

"Happy birthday, babe," Iris added, coming over to Caitlin and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't move from this bed, mmkay? I will bring food. And coffee."

"Sounds good," Caitlin replied, hand on Iris' neck to drag her back into another kiss.

Iris pulled away with a giddy grin, the slid on her shoes and pecked Barry on the lips before disappearing down the hall.

"How bad is it really?" Caitlin asked, still debating getting up to clean the kitchen.

"Not bad. Nothing scorched. Er... the outlet cover is a bit singed but I popped it open to check the wiring and we're good. The outlet itself needs to be replaced, though. My trusty college waffle maker is officially toast." Barry looked a bit glum at that pronouncement. It had been a good waffle iron, made the waffles just the right amount of crisp. "Anyway, the batter is still good, so maybe we can have pancakes with lunch or for dessert this evening." He came over to the bed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm going to go clean up real quick and then join you back in bed."

"I like this plan," Caitlin agreed with a laugh, scooting back to the center of the bed while Barry disappeared in a blur of light to go speed clean the kitchen.

Barry's back in seconds and he slides back into bed with Caitlin, whose suddenly rather aware that she's only wearing panties and a t-shirt as her boyfriend's body slides against hers. She doesn't want to start anything too intense while Iris is out buying food, though, so she resists the urge to climb on top of Barry and instead snuggles against him. Barry curls up with his arms around her, one hand sneakily sliding beneath Caitlin's shirt to trail his fingers lazily up and down her spine while they traded lazy kisses.

Caitlin's warm all over by the time the bedroom door squeaks open again.

"Kolaches!" Iris pronounces, bringing in both a big bag of food and three to go cups of coffee.

Barry kisses Caitlin one last time before sliding away to help Iris with the food and drinks.

"I think you're over dressed for breakfast," Caitlin teased, gladly accepting one of the coffees.

"I think you're right," Iris agreed, laughing as she pulled off her sweater and bra, swapping them for her pajama top, and then kicked of her shoes, socks, and pants before climbing into bed. She happily gave in to Caitlin's demanded kiss before the three of them cuddled back against the pillows together. "So, voila," Iris said as she opened the bag. "Kolaches... and some donuts too. Do I make a wonderful birthday breakfast in bed, or what?"

"Well..." Barry hummed and then ducked when Iris swatted lightly at his shoulder.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking the birthday girl."

Caitlin giggled at their antics. "Its wonderful, Iris," she assured her girlfriend. Then snatching up a kolache, she bit into and made a food-gasm noise that made Iris' eyes go darker. "So delicious."


End file.
